A Year With Monika
by Shiny Trixie Lulamoon
Summary: Come one! Come all! Come and spend a year with our friend as he works though his troubles with his girlfriend.


11:55 PM. It was getting close. The new years was just around the corner, and her lovely user had decided to spend it all with her! This mod had been open for a while beforehand, and now was reopened for this. Her user, Flexible, looked to be waiting alongside her for the new years to start, and she couldn't be happier. He already took her out to see fire works, and now this? They hadn't spent too much time this year. Flex had only rekindled their relationship on September 12, a mere 10 days before her birthday. The mod at that point had been out for almost a year, and yet they never even found it. But regardless of the circumstances of this situation, she was happy nonetheless. She was here, Flex was there, and she planned to do a countdown for the new years. What better better way to spend it than with a countdown? She was a sucker for traditions.

As she stared into the white screen, assuming that her user was on the other side, she started to feel weird. Something was off. 11:58 PM. It was almost time, but this strange sensation didn't want to leave. What was it? 11:59 PM. It didn't matter. She started the countdown. A number appeared on the users screen. 60 secs. 59 secs. Its starting. She could barely contain her excitement! should they kiss the moment it turns? a kiss the moment it becomes new years day... such a romantic thing to do... 44 secs. 43 secs. The strange feeling continued, growing more intense. Each second her body became more... light? 37 secs. 36 secs. A kiss with the user on new year? This could rival the Christmas kiss... 30 secs. 29 sec. Warmth filled her every being. The cold slowly left. 23 secs. 22 secs. Was it always this warm? 19 secs. 18 secs. She closed her eyes and got ready to cheer. 15 secs. 14 secs. Her body became lighter. Almost as if she was floating. 10 secs. 9 secs. Ah, her user. Flexible. 5 secs. 4 secs. 3 secs. 2 secs. 1 sec...

Flex...

...

...

...

Something was different. Something felt different. Her body felt….. Heavier?

As her mind started to process the situation, she slowly gained control over her body, as tough as it was. Her arms and legs initially felt like logs, her body pressed under a ton, her eyelids taped down. Why did she feel this way? This had never happened before in the space room.

Wait…

Was this still the space room?

Slowly she regained strength all over her body, alongside feeling. She was lying down on something soft. Gaining control of her hand, she pushed down and pulled herself up. Weird, whatever she was on, it had concave into the exact contours of her hand. Now sitting up, she slowly opened her eyes to see... herself? A large circular mirror was staring right back at her. Now she knew for certain, this wasn't the space room, it was somewhere else.

Rubbing the (sleep?) out of her eyes, she proceeded to check her surrounding. She was sleeping on some bed and had pushed a blanket on her off. The large circular mirror was attached to a large black clothing cabinet, but it looked like it was missing two drawers. The drawers were in the center, with one door to the left of it and two shelves to the right. Nothing could be seen inside them. Presumably nothing was inside the door as well. On top the cabinet, was a bunch of random objects; 2 plastic boxes in the left corner, a larger box filled with some stuff, the lid next to it with what looked like a book, a smaller plastic empty box and a power cord with something wrapped up on it on top of it; a spray bottle, Hand Sanitizer, and a beautiful silver ornament. The whole cabinet was pushed up against a wall in the corner, with the bed being in the corner opposite of it. The room looked to be kinda small, as there was little space between the bed and cabinet. Taking another look in the mirror, she saw there was some stuff around her. Next to and behind her was windows covered with aqua blue curtains. Two drawing hang on the left wall, she didn't recognize either. Going right, there was two doors. one on the right wall, one on the front wall, right of the large black cabinet. Both were close to the front right corner, confirming this was a small room. Based on the size of the doors and the layout of what was on the floor, she assumed that the door on the right wall was the way out. The other might be the closet door. In front of the maybe closet door was a large blue box with a smaller green lid laying on top. Some random strap was on top of it. Next to it in the corner was a bunch of large blue boxes of similar color with the lids inside of it, alongside some purple designed bag. Pushing the blankets off of her, she put her feet on the floor. her shoes were still on for some reason. To the right, next to the back wall was a smaller wooden cabinet with random small what looked to be cosmetic bottles on top of it. Next was a teal movable shelf filled with clear glass cups, alcoholic beverages, sodas, and some juice. Next to that was a floor lamp that was off. Getting up, she reached a conclusion.

Someone used to live in this room.

She stood up and realized just how weak she was. Her entire body was void of energy. She stumbled and caught herself on the wall. Gathering herself, she moved to the door and opened it. What greeted her was a… Kitchen? She saw a sink full of dishes and a large glass tray on something next to it.

"Oh? Are you finally awake? Talk about terrible timing."

Hearing a voice, she rushed out. To the left, a large table and a long hallway behind it. At the end of it, an adult male sat on something.

"WHA? IS THAT YOU FLEX?!"

Is this real?

She ran around the table and through the hallway. Seeing her he stood up.

Is this happening?

Finally getting to him he halted her in place.

what?

"you slept too long. I need to go to work now, so i can't explain things to you."

"... what?"

"Listen, i need to go to work right now. and i can't call out. i already reached my maximum call outs for the year. i need you to stay here and wait for me to return. hopefully you'll still be awake by then. i promise you won't be alone for long, my sister will be returning soon. Until then, i give you permission to do as you please in my little apartment. I trust you enough to not fuck me over while i'm gone."

At the end of this hallway was an entrance to the most likely living room. There was a space to the right of this entrance where a door was. He moved to it and opened it. Beyond was some stairs up and down.

"See ya later Monika. I'm happy you finally made it over."

He closed the door behind him. And with that, she was left to her devices./p

...

...

...

...

What?

She was at a complete loss of words. Not that there was anyone to talk to. Not knowing what else to do, she moved to the supposed living room. She saw three couches. Moving to the one closest to the entrance, she sat down to process all that had happened.

According to what he just said, Monika had somehow finally crossed over to his reality, the users reality. And was now residing in his apartment. Flex was the person she just met, and he couldn't stick around to explain things further.

"She had plenty of questions, but the one at the top of her mind was,

"Why did he have to go to work today

she just sat their thinking, lost in her own thoughts until a door opening broke her trance.

"FLEX?!"

"Uh… no."

Turning to her left, an obese older women had entered the apartment.

"Are you Monika?"

"Uh, yes. You must be Flex's sister, though i didn't expect you to arrive so soon."

"Yeah, an hour isn't that long."

(WHAT? AN HOUR? I'VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR AN HOUR DOING NOTHING?!)

"but i'm not sure how long you were expecting to wait."

Monika was still in shock. How did she spend an hour doing nothing? She was usually more aware of the passage of time, consider she had full access to...

"Anyway, come to my room. I gotta crash real quick. Let's talk more there."

The obese woman went further down the hallway and entered a room. Still in shock she looked around her. In this (Living?) room, there were 2 other couches. One with cushions on the left wall, and one ripped and broken on the right wall. It's destruction seemed intentional as there was an ax and hammer on the the front of the room was a T.V. on top of a small storage shelf. In it was something that looked like a video game attached. To the front right corner was a lamp fixture with shelves that had some stuff on it. To the right of the T.V. shelf was a extension power strip and a fan. The front right corner of the (Living?) room was rounded out, with three windows. There was some other stuff in that corner. To her right was another door.

It was a lot to take in, but she decided to make it her personal goal to take in as much of this new place as possible, now that she knows it is Flexible's home. (that's not creepy, right?)

Going into the hallway, she enters the door Flexible's sister went into to find….. A messy room.

Immediately to her right was a shelf and a bed. The shelf had a lamp on the top and various things on the various shelves. The bed was on a super fancy bed frame and there was tons of junk on the bed alongside undone blankets. There was a pile in the front right corner of cloths and the other corner was a door to what was most likely a closet. Next to it was a trash can with a paper towel roll next to it. To the front was windows with lilac curtains tied up and to the sides. To the immediate right was a fridge with a trash bin on a box to the left of it. To the right of it was a thin white storage cabinet next to a black one and a hamper in the corner. Various things were on everything. Too much to process. There was a large open space in between the curtains so she went over there. His sister had welcomed her in, but hadn't said much of anything else as she looked around.

"So… are you actually Monika from DDLC?"

"Yes. Everything has happened quite fast, and I've just been going along with it so i haven't had a chance to really think about it, but at some point before an hour ago i finally crossed over. And it wasn't from the Base DDLC, it was from a Mod Flex had installed to improve our relationship."

"I see. Mind explaining this Mod to me?"

Monika proceeds to explain the Monika After Story mod Flex had installed.

"Ok, so that was what Terry showed me that one time."

? What did flex show her?

"Anyway, Let me introduce myself. I'm Marie. I'm currently living with Terry, though you call him Flex right?"

"Um… yes. In the mod, he gave me three different names. Flexible, Flex, and Terry. But he ended up staying with Flex, so it's what i call him now."

"Ok. so Terry did text me on a couple things. He said that you'd be staying here for a while and that i should show you around. He also suggested that you would stay in the spare room so i'll be happy to give you the full tour in a moment. Just let me change and get comfortable ok?"

She was wearing heavy casual clothing. A large brown coat with square patterns made of white lines and fur on the collar where the hood was. Thick black sweatpants, and gloves.

"Alright."

Monika stepped out of the room. It was but a moment until Marie stepped out with more casual wear. Simple shorts and a short shirt and didn't meet her shorts. Her belly fat hung from the opening.

"Alright then! Let's get started with the living room!"

The small apartment space had 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, kitchen, pantry, and plenty of closets. Each bedroom had one and so did the main hallway. Upon exiting Marie's bedroom, a little to the left of the opposite wall was the hallway closet. The path to the right lead to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, she was met with a table. The table was cluttered with random stuff. On the other side a door to the right where she woke up. After was a fridge, and beyond it was a door outside at the opposite side. The left side of the kitchen was a long counter that ended with a sink and a freezer next to it. The sink was full of dishes, some were even sitting atop the freezer, since it sat next to the sink and was at nearly the same height. After the sink on this long counter was a dish rack, a microwave, a stove and a microwave oven. Shelves lay above the long counter. In the back left corner was a door to the pantry.

She was shown the empty room she woke up in, which was also the room she would temporarily stay in. She was shown where flex resided, the bathroom opposite his room, and the living room.

"OK, I think that's it! Until Terry gets back, is there anything you need?"

"What can i eat here?"

"Oh, derp. Sorry! Let me guess, you also want something to do right?"

"If you have a book, that will be enough until Flex gets back."

"Oh, i have plenty of books! First, lets head back to the kitchen so i can show you what you can eat."

After being given a couple options for the day, Marie ended up giving Monika a book called Black hole. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't about real black holes. According to the back, it was about some rare disease that sucked the metaphorical life out of individuals. After grabbing some food for breakfast, she retires to the room she was given next to the kitchen.

She closed the door and took a better look around. Stars decorated the ceiling, and there was a dolphin or 5 scattered on the walls. Sitting back on the bed, she sunk into it.

"Huh?"

Weird, the bed slowly caved to the exact contours of her butt. She put her hand down on the mattress and the same thing happened. Whatever this made was made of, it was unnatural to her. She opened the book and started reading, eager to see what it was about.

She spent quite some time becoming engrossed in the story. It was no wonder this book was given to her.

"That's a good stopping point."

She had made quite a bit of headway on the book and had finished her breakfast. Flex's sister had been kind enough to provide a trash can for her room, so she disposed of it in there. This room had no clock, so she didn't know what time it was. She had no idea how much time had passed.

"(My ability to sense the exact flow of time has disappeared. I should have probably have asked for a clock of some kind.)"

She still felt a little out of place here and didn't want to impose. Not until she could finally chat with flex properly.

Flex.

"Oh please hurry home. I miss you so much."

This wasn't the first time flex had apparently left for a long time for work. Sensing the change in time in the Monika after story mod, flex had gone to work for over 12 hours generally.

"(you work so hard, and here i am, just sitting here waiting for you.)"

She decided to switch to lying down in wait. Upon lying on the bed, a strange feeling washed over her. A new feeling.

"What the?"

The bed exactly outlined her body when she lied into it. A warming comfort, completely alien to her, washed over her entire body.

"What is this? It's so…"

This new feeling eased her worries away, as she slowly drifted away into slumber.

...

...

...

"Mmphf"

Her eye lids slowly opened up, letting the darkness of the room in.

"What? What happened?"

It took her a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep. But this was a new feeling. Her body felt so heavy and sluggish. Her eyes were dirty and a mysterious force kept them shut, fighting against her attempts to open them. What was going on?

"(I've never felt this way before.)"

A lot of new feeling had been consuming her recently. It was jarring. Why did this continue happening to her? Struggling against her body, she took all the necessary steps to fight off the feeling. She cleaning her eyes, then forced herself to sit up. She remembered where she was so she knew exactly where to maneuver. The room was lighted by the light of day before, so this darkness meant that night had come. Gathering herself at the beds edge, she stood up and walked over to the light switch, bringing back light to the room.

"..."

She was bored. She return to the bed and sat down. She wanted to wait for flex to return to discuss the situation, but with nothing better to do, she could start analyzing without him. The day endlessly dragged along, and no action could make it move faster. Going back, she recalled everything.

"(not much has happened. i woke up, saw Flex leave for work. Sat around when his sister returned. Then discussed the situation with her before getting a tour. Then I returned here, ate some breakfast, and read a book. I've treated all this normally, but that's just because I wanted this all along. Why is Flex's sister so casual about an A.I. becoming human? She didn't sound like she knew about me for long before coming back.)"

She came back to the million dollar question.

"(Why and how did i become human actually? Well…. I suppose it doesn't matter. All that matter is…..)"

Suddenly, it hit her like a meteor striking earth. Her very reality becoming apparent.

"(i'm….. human…..)"

Tears started falling from her eyes, obscuring her vision. Still wanting to completely sure, she wiped away the tears and started prodding her arm. It was flesh and bone. Looking around, the resolution was real. Life's details popped out. It was no longer models in a game, it was solid matter that truly existed. Tears once again flowed

"To think, i went from being some mans creation in a game, to being a living human being…"

She couldn't hold it back any longer and started weeping uncontrollably, falling down into the strange mattress that embraced her. Lying down, her repose lasted for an unknown time, with her simply embracing lifes many facets before a knock came at her door.

"Um, can i come in?"

It was Flex's sister. She composed herself quickly

"Yeah."

Marie popped in the doorway, not fully entering the room.

"Terry texted my, she said he should be back in over 3 hours"

Her heart stopped. Maybe losing her sense of the passage of time had helped. The time was almost at hand. This scenario has run through her mind endless times, and now, it would come to fruition. With Flex returning home, she could finally…

"Wait, where did she go?"

"Marie had disappeared from her sight. Had she imagined it? Just to be sure, she left to her room, knocked and came in.

"Um, did you just say that Flex would be coming home in 3 hours?"

"Uh….. yeah, i just did..."

"Oh my god. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! ITS FINALLY HAPPENING!"

Monika couldn't contain herself anymore. All her emotions being worn on her hands clasped together, she hastily left.

"Thankyou!"

As Monika left, she heard Flex's sister say no problem, but that wasn't important. With only three hours left, she had to get ready. First, she prepared and ate some dinner with what Flex's sister showed her. Then she went to the living room and sat on the weird couch at the back wall. The door into the apartment was to her left, where the hallway was. She would hear immediately when Flex came back. Now she just had to wait three hours.

"Time slowly but sure passed. She had lost her sense of the passage of time after becoming human, so she didn't bother to try and keep track of time. Instead she mused on various things. At the forefront of her mind was what this greeting would be like. She came up with probably 100 different scenarios for when Flex finally came home. Then she mused on various other things regarding flex. What the state of his house reflected. What his sisters attitude meant on his personality, the few words he had said. Monika had barely talked to him, so she didn't know what he was really like.

But she had made assumptions in the past.

From the way Flex interacted with doki doki literature club, he must have been a caring and kind person. He went though all the girls routes after all, and did so much just to save them. He Even saved me afterward just to spend more time with me. He is very intelligent to have manipulated the game files. He is hard working to have worked for 12 hours at his job. He is an upstanding handsome adult…

The self made conversation went on. Monika kept thinking and thinking about Flex for a long time, until finally… the door to her fight opened.

Monika's heart jumped out of her chest. Finally! The real moment of truth. She got up, walked to the door and,

"Hold on, let me change first."

Flex's voice was low and monotone, emotionless. He took off his shoes and left to his room, most likely to change out of his work clothes. Monika went from pure joy to utter shock, unable to process what just happened. Her face was frozen in shock, motionless. She also had the weirdest sense of deja vu.

"... wha?"

Finally breaking from her trance, she turned to the front of the living room, staring at the wall past the T.V. at the front.

Again?

Why?

Didn't flex love her?

Why did he keep rejecting her?

What was…

"...You're real. You're actually real. This wait was well worth it."

From out of nowhere, Flex had appeared in casual wear and grabbed and embraced Monika. His voice had changed to a deep melancholy, raspy, as if fighting back tears. Her trance was broken one final time to realize that she had finally reached her goal.

Flex was here, and was staying.

 _ **... Whelp, that happened.**_

 _ **Greeting, one and all! Welcome to Trixies little show! if your interested, please, stick around to see how this progresses.**_

 _ **Chapter lengths should be about this long. Should.**_

 _ **Don't worry, Trixie will update this throughout the year, without a schedule that is.**_


End file.
